A Chance at Life Rewrite
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Rose McNeil has grown up hearing fantastic stories from her grandparents that involved other worlds, rings, and talking lions. However, she thought that they were fantasy, until her first year at Hogwarts. When her friend stumbles upon a wardrobe that takes her to Narnia, Rose knows that her grandparents' stories are true. Goes through all seven years. *Rewrite!*
1. Chapter 1

A Chance at Life

Chapter One

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for doing this to you all again, but I have decided to restart** _ **A Chance at Life**_ **. I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or Harry Potter, I only own my OCs (the McNeil family and Yiskah Emrys).**

Aiden Potter blinked as he tried to remember the dream.

"Aslan…" the boy muttered softly, and sighed. _I wish I was a bird,_ he mused, _because then, I could just fly away from here._

"Boy!" his aunt snarled, and began rapping on the cupboard-under-the-stairs' door. Aiden sighed softly, and opened the door, and was sharply ordered to make his "family" breakfast.

Miles away, Rose McNeil studied the last box in her room. Written in her mother's neat handwriting was the word _mementos_ , and, pursing her lips as she reached for it, Rose opened the box. As soon as she did so, the girl saw a journal with the name _Polly Plumber_ on top, and swiftly shut it.

 _Why'd Mom put it in MY things?_ Rose mentally ranted as she shoved the box into the furthest corner of her closet. _I mean, I'M the reason she's dead!_

 _Flashback_

 _"Relax, Rose," Jonathan, who was reading on the couch, laughed as his sister once more glanced out the window._

" _Staring out the window isn't gonna make Gran come faster," the eight year-old pointed out as he returned to his book. Rose admitted that her brother had a point, but continued looking out the window._

 _Eventually, the six year-old saw a car pull into the driveway, and watched as an elegant, older woman stepped out._

" _Gran's here!" the blonde called, and tore out of the house._

" _Hello, little lion." Polly laughed as she hugged Rose._

" _Gran! Apparently, I'm magical, like Jon!"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah! Can I make you something?"_

" _All right," Polly agreed, and the girl's eyes lit up. After a minute's thought, the young witch closed her eyes, and focused. As Polly watched, magic swirled around her granddaughter, but then something went wrong. Rose cried out as she lost control of her magic, and opened her eyes, only to see her grandmother fall to the ground in a crumpled heap._

" _GRAN!" she screamed, and that brought her brother and parents running, as they had stayed inside since Rose liked to help her grandmother in._

" _Mother?" Anna questioned, and when no response came, cried, "Ed! Call Healer Burton!"_

 _Within a few minutes, the family Healer (Ed had insisted, since both of his children were magical) arrived, and made the announcement._

" _I'm sorry, Ed, Anna. But whatever hit her must have hit her hard, and, well, she was older."_

 _Rose let out a chocked sob, and raced inside. When her mother went to her room to check on her daughter, she saw Rose crying on her bed._

" _Rose?"_

" _Go away!" the girl cried out, and her mother sighed, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

" _Nothing!"_

 _End flashback_

Rose jumped slightly when a knock on her door sounded, and called, "What?"

"Are you done unpacking? I'm gonna explore the neighborhood," Jonathan's voice asked from the other side, and Rose sighed, "Yeah, I'm done."

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"It's not like I've got anything better to do," Rose muttered, and on the other side of the closed door, Jonathan frowned. _She's been different since Gran died,_ he thought, _almost as if she blames herself for Gran's death._

Rose was silent as the two walked around the neighborhood, and finally, Jonathan decided to break it.

"Rose," he started, and his sister glanced at him, "remember Gran's stories?"

"About Narnia?" the girl scoffed, and Jonathan nodded, before continuing, "Remember what she told us? That Narnia was created from Aslan's song, and she told us about Jadis, and how she got to our world."

Rose glared at Jonathan, who sighed, "Okay, you clearly don't want to talk… Let's go home."

Once the two reached their house, Rose entered, and moved towards the stairs, only to be stopped by her mother saying, "And that should be them now, Professor. Kids, we're in the living room. And, Rose, don't even think about going upstairs!"

Muttering under her breath, Rose stalked into the living room, and Jonathan frowned, mentally adding, _She's more sullen… it would take a miracle to get the old Rose back._ However, he did follow his sister, and politely greeted the woman he didn't know.

"My name is Professor McGonagall." She said, and Rose cast a black look at the carpet, obviously not wanting to be there.

"I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts," the woman continued, and handed the siblings two identical letters. Jonathan opened his, and scanned it. When he finished, he stated, "Ma'am, I'm a third year."

"You are a special case, Mr. McNeil," the woman told him, "and as such, you will be sorted with the first years, but I will explain that you are a third year."

When she left, the woman explained how to get to Diagon Alley, and said, "Everything that you need is on the list."

The next day, Anna, Jonathan, and Rose traveled to London, and found the Leaky Cauldron, which the Professor had said was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Anna explained why they were there to the barkeeper, and he guided them through the way to actually get into the alley. Rose muttered something under her breath, but followed her mother and brother.

First, the three went to Gringotts, and once they had enough money, went to Olivander's, where Rose was fitted with an English Oak wand with a dragon heartstring core. Her mother paid for it, and led the siblings to Madam Malkins' robe shop.

"Robes?!" Jonathan, to Rose's surprise, yelped. Rose raised an eyebrow at her mother, who just sighed, and led her children into the store, where she ordered their school robes. Rose scowled, but obeyed the seamstress's instructions, and when she was done, smirked at her brother, who moved to take his sister's place with a soft sigh.

Neither sibling knew it, but their journey, as well as Rose's chance at life, had just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: You all know how this goes: I do not own Harry Potter or Chronicles of Narnia! And since I hated Hagrid's accent in the HP books, I'm not going to do it. Enjoy the chapter!**

Rose stared at the red train in front of her in awe. _So,_ she thought, _this is how we'll get to Hogwarts._ Rose quickly said her goodbyes (she really didn't want to face her mother's tears), and boarded the train, hoping to find an empty compartment. _I'd rather be alone than listen to Jon talk about Gran's stories_ , the girl decided as she searched.

Once she found one, the girl slipped inside, and set down her trunk. Settling down, Rose reached into her bag for a book. Instead, her hand touched an envelope, and frowning, she pulled it out, and saw her name written on it.

 _My darling,_ she read when she unfolded the paper, and Rose scowled, muttering, "Riiight."

 _How fast the time flies. It seems like only yesterday that you were a little girl waiting for your Grandmother to arrive. But when she died,_ ("Killed," Rose whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.) _you changed. You no longer wished to hear stories of Narnia_ ("Brought into existence by the lion's song." Those had been Polly's words, and despite everything in her, Rose smiled.) _, and grew distant from us. My darling, I pray that one day, you return to us._ ("What does she mean?!" Rose hissed softly.) _My love, I pray that Aslan protects you_ (Rose growled) _._

 _Mom_

When she finished, Rose crumpled up the letter, and threw it into her bag. Once more, she reached into the bag for a book. Her hand, thankfully, touched the spine of a book, and the girl pulled it out. She froze when she saw her grandmother's journal, but huffed, "Guess I've got nothing else to read."

She flipped through each page, until one entry caught her eye.

 _August 2, 1999_

 _Praise Aslan! Anna, after a hard birth, had a daughter. Ed asked me to choose her middle name, and so I did. The child's (who I pray that Aslan will keep safe) full name is Roselyn Helen McNeil. Aslan blessed me with the gift of Sight, and I Saw that one day, little Rose will help save Narnia. I hope nothing has happened, or Aslan forbid Jadis took over Narnia… if she has taken over Narnia, my granddaughter will have a hard fight ahead of her._

Rose sighed, and finished reading the journal, before realizing that the train was moving. _Huh_ , she mused, _has that much time passed?_ A knock on the door startled her, and she glanced up, and saw a boy with black hair and green eyes that were covered by glasses standing on the other side. Rose opened the door, and the boy questioned, "Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Rose moved aside to allow the boy to enter, and sat down again.

"I'm Aiden."

"Rose," the girl replied, and noticed the boy looked uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a bit uncomfortable. You okay?"

"Yeah," Aiden replied, clearly lying, but Rose decided not to push. The two talked for a while, and were eventually interrupted by a girl asking if she could sit with them.

"Hermione!" Rose cried, and allowed the bushy haired girl to come in.

"I saw your brother," Hermione informed Rose, who scowled.

"He was concerned when you didn't say goodbye to your mum."

"Do you know when we're gonna reach Hogwarts?"

"Five minutes." Hermione replied, and watched her friend's eyes widen.

"Be right back!" she cried, and dashed out, and returned wearing her Hogwarts uniform.

"First years! First years this way!"

"That's Hagrid!" Aiden seemed really excited, and Rose smiled. Soon, the group of eleven year olds (plus Jonathan, who stood out, as he was taller than the rest) was escorted into the Great Hall, and Rose felt her palms grow sweaty as names were called. When her name was called, it seemed like she wasn't in control of her body as she walked up to the stool. The last thing she saw before the Hat was put on her head was Jonathan smiling at her.

 _Hmmm… I wonder… where to put you Miss McNeil?_ A whisper sounded in her head, and Rose hissed, "Get out of my head!"

 _You have to be Sorted, young one. Now… where to put you? Let's see… plenty of cunning, but no… Slytherin would not be a wise choice for you…. Hmmm…_ HUFFLEPUFF! The Hat roared out the last word, and Rose, once the artifact was lifted from her head, headed to the clapping table.

When the names reached P, Rose saw a boy standing next to a girl, and when "Pevensie, Edmund," was called, he walked forwards, and the Hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

The girl standing next to Edmund ( _He's kind of cute,_ Rose thought, and jerked slightly.) was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and introduced herself as Lucy Pevensie.

"So, how many siblings do you have?"

"Three. My oldest brother, Peter, is in Gryffindor, my oldest sister, Susan, is in Ravenclaw, and well… my fraternal twin…"

"Is in Slytherin. I'm Rose, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Lucy chirped, and Rose smiled. Jonathan, who was watching, frowned, thinking _, Rose hasn't smiled for real since Gran died…_

Two weeks before Christmas, Lucy came into the Hufflepuff dorms talking about a world she found. As Lucy described it, Rose felt a sinking feeling in her chest. Lucy, she knew, was talking about Narnia. _Why does Narnia have to come back to haunt me?_ She wondered, but kept silent. Several days after that, Lucy came back, and told Rose that Edmund had also gone to Narnia, but Rose still stayed silent.

Then, a week later, Rose and Edmund, who seemed to hatethe other for no reason, got into an argument, and Rose stormed off, Lucy following.

"He's so… So RUDE!" Rose ranted, and Lucy stated, "Ed's just like that."

Rose stalked past Peter and Susan, who glanced at each other, and Peter sighed. He quickly found Ed, and ordered, "Apologize to Rose!"

"Why should I?" the younger man retorted, glaring at his brother. Peter dragged Ed after him, and met the girls in front of the Room of Requirement, where he found Rose arguing with Susan.

"No. Way. In. Hell." Rose hissed, "I am NOT apologizing to him!"

"Why should I apologize to _you_?" Ed hissed back with an equal amount of venom. Aiden and Hermione, who had been passing by, sighed when they heard Rose yell, "You started it!"

"Okay! Rose, calm down!" Hermione barked as she came over to the group, Aiden following her. Aiden noticed the door, and quietly suggested, "Why don't we go in there? People come by here, and I'm sure none of us want a teacher to come by."

Slowly, everyone trudged into the Room, and Rose gasped, "Where _are_ we?"

 **Author's Note: Okay, I'm ending this chapter here! More to come! Up next: the group learns about Narnia, Rose admits her grandmother told her about Narnia, and Edmund betrays the group.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Once again, I do not own either series! They belong to their respective owners!**

Everyone froze when they heard a _crunch_. Immediately, Peter and Susan pushed the first year students behind them (Rose and Edmund both protested, and then glared at the other), and pointed their wands in the direction that the noise had come from. To their relief, the group saw the small form of Yiskah Emrys walking towards them.

"Geez, Yiskah! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Peter sighed, and the girl flushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled, and shivered, "Why is it so _cold_ here?"

"Oh, no." Rose accidentally breathed as she remembered her grandmother's words, "She must have… No, those were just stories!" Rose whispered the last part to herself, but everyone still heard her.

"Rose, what do you mean by ' _those were just stories'_?" Lucy questioned, and Rose sighed. After a minute of silence, she said, "My grandmother, Polly Kirke, used to tell me stories about magic rings, and other worlds. I never believed her… but I remember that she mentioned a name at one point: Jadis."

"Mr. Tumnus mentioned that name," frowned Lucy, "Do you think-"

"That she's the same one from my Gran's stories? I don't know."

As the two girls spoke, Peter found enough jackets for the group, but when he reached Edmund, he protested, "That's a girl's coat!"

Finally, after Peter firmly told his brother to take it, the group set off, and Lucy took the lead, explaining that she was taking them to meet Mr. Tumnus, the faun she met. Rose noted that Ed looked uneasy, but brushed it off. _He's only been here once_ , she told herself, and continued following the others. When they almost reached the faun's house, Lucy was saying, "It's just around this corner! Mr. Tumnus-"

Her sentence was abruptly cut off as they rounded the corner, and saw that the door was broken, and when they entered, they saw that it was trashed, and Lucy knelt down next to a portrait lying on the ground. Peter, meanwhile, had found a note, and read it out loud.

" _The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with humans.'_

 _Signed MAUGRIM, Captain of the Secret Police, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"_

When he finished, Aiden, who'd been silent for the trip there, spoke up, saying, "Come on, let's go outside. We might find some answers as to why he was arrested."

"You all don't understand," Lucy spoke up, and every single eye snapped to her.

" _I_ was the human!" As Lucy spoke the words, Edmund paled slightly, but no one noticed. They walked outside, and Rose froze when a _"Pssst!"_ was heard.

"Did anyone else hear that?"

" _Pssst!"_ the noise came again, and everyone stopped. In front of them was a beaver, who told them that he knew Tumnus.

"He's a beaver!" Susan protested, "He shouldn't be saying _anything_!"

Rose stayed silent, but followed the beaver when it told them to follow him to his house. When they arrived, another beaver came out, and gasped when she saw the group of humans.

"Come in, come in!" she urged, and led them in, where the beavers explained that there was a prophecy about the Pevensies, which said, " _Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,/At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,/When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,/And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again./When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,/Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,/The evil time will be over and done._ "

However, when Peter stood to leave, they noticed for the first time that Edmund had vanished.

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver asked, and Lucy gasped, while Rose paled, remembering what her fellow Hufflepuff had said. Almost as one, the group rushed out of the dam, and soon found Edmund entering a palace.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed, but was silenced by Mr. Beaver, who snapped, "She's after you!"

No one noticed Rose slip down the slope, most of the group having turned away.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Rose whispered, "but he's more important to Narnia than I am."


	4. Chapter 4

Edmund had buried his head in between his knees, but slowly lifted it when he heard the sound of someone grunt in pain. _Not that it's too uncommon here_ , the boy thought bitterly, and heard a voice hiss, "Edmund! Are you okay?"

 _Rose,_ he realized, and his eyes widened.

"Why did you follow me?" he whispered, and heard Rose whisper, "I wanted to stop you from making a mistake."

The boy laughed bitterly, and whispered, "I already made it."

Rose frowned, and whispered, "If the Witch come in here, call me Lucy."

"WHAT?" Edmund whisper-yelled, and Rose replied, "I told her that I was Lucy. They're safe, from what I saw."

"What you saw?"

"We followed you to here, and when the others turned away, I followed you."

"You idiot!" Edmund hissed, and Rose hissed, "I'm not important to Narnia! _You_ are!"

Edmund's eyes widened, and he fell silent. Finally, he whispered, "But why would you tell her you were Lucy?"

"As I said," the girl hissed, " _you_ , as well as your siblings, are important to Narnia! I'm not."

When the Witch stood outside of their cell, Rose knew they were in trouble. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Edmund during the Witch's conversation with the Faun in the next cell, Tumnus. Then the Witch turned to her.

"The prophecy will not come to pass with three of you," she sneered, and Rose paled. _I should have known this would happen!_ She thought, but stared the Witch down as she asked, "Any last words?"

Rose stayed silent; if she revealed that she was not Lucy, Edmund would suffer, but this way, he would be safer. The last thing Rose heard was Edmund's cry of, "NO!"

The worst part about being turned to stone, Rose decided, was that you had no idea about the passage of time. She was still in the cell, as the Witch had seemed in a hurry to leave, and ordered the Troll to "leave the girl. I have no use for her."

 _I wonder if Edmund is okay_ , Rose thought, and heard a familiar voice call, "Lucy, I found someone!"

 _Mr. Tumnus!_ Rose realized, and heard footsteps, followed by a call of, "Aslan! I found Rose!"

 _Lucy! But what is she doing here? Did the Witch learn that I wasn't Lucy?_ Rose felt breath on her face, and she felt the stone melt away. Rose then heard Lucy's voice say, "We were so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry," Rose replied, and Lucy smiled, "Come on! We still have to find the others that the Witch turned to stone."

"Daughter," a lion said, and the two girls paused.

"Go ahead, dear one," the lion told Lucy, who darted out of the cell. Rose knelt; she knew the lion ( _Aslan_ ) was powerful, but one question was nagging at her in the back of her mind.

"Rise, Daughter of Eve," the voice rumbled, "and ask your question."

"Sir," Rose started, "Why would you save me when I am not important to Narnia?"

"Daughter," Aslan rumbled as He placed a paw on Rose's shoulder, "you doubt your value. Trust in Me, and remember that you are My child."

"I'm sorry, Aslan," Rose whispered, and felt tears run down her face. She made no move to wipe them away, and Aslan rumbled, "What happened to Polly Kirke was not your fault, beloved."

After the battle against the Witch and her forces were over, Rose was sitting alone, listening to the hum of the camp as they prepared to move to Cair Paravel. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and glanced up. Seeing Edmund behind her, she sighed, "Why are you here?"

"The Narnians don't fully trust me yet," Edmund replied, "and I wanted to apologize to you."

"For what?" Rose asked, and Edmund replied, "Everything I said at Hogwarts. I'm sorry about that."

Rose blinked; she honestly hadn't expected him to apologize.

"I also said some things that I shouldn't have said, either," Rose said softly as the boy sat down.

"I forgive you," Edmund said, surprising Rose. "Besides," he continued with a rueful smile, "I apologized to everyone else."

Later that night, once all of the Narnians had gone to bed, Rose heard music. Silently, she slipped out of her room, and followed the music. As she drew closer to where it was coming from, the music grew louder, and the girl could see figures dancing. As she walked, a twig snapped, and Rose froze. One of the figures stopped playing, and began walking towards her. As it drew closer, Rose realized that it was one of the Fauns.

"Lady Rose?" the familiar voice of Mr. Tumnus questioned, and Rose relaxed.

"Mr. Tumnus," she greeted, and the Faun smiled, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I heard music," Rose explained as she walked with the Faun, "Where are we?"

"Dancing Lawn," the Faun replied, and led Rose over to some of the Dryads, one of whom Rose recognized.

"Andreina," she greeted her lady-in-waiting, who nodded at her. "Mr. Tumnus, may I ask why you all are out here?"

"We are celebrating the Witch's defeat," Andreina informed Rose, who asked, "May I watch?"

Soon after, Rose, Yiskah, Hermione, and Aiden were given duties to perform. Hermione became Narnia's diplomat; Rose became the Kings and Queens' royal messenger, Yiskah the Royal Advisor, and Aiden the Royal Spymaster. Years passed, and Narnia seemed to be at peace. Until Prince Radabash came, and with him, a marriage proposal for Queen Susan.


End file.
